The goal of the program is to identify genetic variants associated with measured phenotypes, disorders and diseases in the Hispanic Community Health Study / Study of Latinos (HCHS/SOL) through the application of analytical and statistical methods to large scale genotyping data. The contractor will provide genotype data cleaning, an analytical pipeline that will integrate genome-wide genotypic information with phenotypic information from HCHS/SOL, and analysis and publication support for HCHS/SOL working groups.